Ruins of Lost Scenes
by JuniorLockz
Summary: A collection of scenes I wanted to writing in my TPI fics but didn't... 'cause I quit.


**JuniorLockz's Ruins of Lost Scenes**

 **I know, I know, I know, I know. I said I was done with this TPI stuff. But I just can't take it!**

 **Long before I was considering quitting, I had already planned on certain scenes that were going to make an appearance in each of my TPIs.**

 **First being: Ultra Drama Island (the original), Ultra Drama Island: Rebooted, and Gamez for Insane Trainerz. And it makes me a little upset that I didn't get to make them come to life.**

 **Also, since I'm still "technically" a part of the TPI community, I feel like I should at least have SOMETHING in here. Which is why I kinda regret deleting both my previous TPIs, despite them never being finished. Because I'm a dumbass. So I'm going to re-upload them because I can.**

 **Now I know what you might be thinking:**

 **Cider Girl (don't ask): "Oh, please! I bet you only made a fake announcement, saying you quit so you can get attention!"**

 **First of all: Cider Girl, marry me already, you beautiful woman. Second of all: that's just a stupid claim. Why? Because I never get attention. Simple as that. Just wanted to point that out, just in case some of you would think something like that. Because I'm paranoid.**

 **So, these will consist of… Let's say at least around five? Short chapters. Which will be from: UDI (Original), UDI (Rebooted), and GFIT.**

 **For the record, I am NOT coming back. As soon as I finished with this little mini series, then I'm done for good (unless if I for whatever reason give up on this series too, but shush). If you don't know why then you can head for my profile and find the story labeled: "I Quit TPI" (which I will also re-upload) it will explain pretty much everything, and for those who have already read it, I've added a little more to it and edited it so it can be more readable. If you care enough anyway.**

 **So here some the first chapter.**

 **And dare I ask: CAN YOU _PLEASE_ REVIEW? Thank you, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lost Scene #1: Nihilego Attacks!**

 **Starring: Kanaya the Gardevoir (Wiltarrow), Luther the Trubbish (The Brongzong dude), Alexa the Glaceon (FoxGirl426), Tya the Maganium (The New Alien On The Block), Atticus the Vulpix (Magnimitegeek), and Theo the Torracat (InfernoMaster64)**

 **In this scene: Kanaya, Luther, and Alexa sit around during a "capture the flag!" challenge, which also included dangerous fossil Pokemon all around. So the felt best to just stay put and guard the flag in their zone. But while they wait, a strange creature appears and attacks.**

* * *

 **{{Enima Island}}**

 **=+Jungle Area+=**

Here we are in the Jungle Area of Enima Island, where the plant life was lush and green. The sunlight was barely seeping into the jungle due to most of the vines and leaves covering it up.

We then spot a large circle were sat three members of the family alliance: Luther, Alexa, and Kanaya. In the very center was a blue flag that carried a moon symbol on it.

Luther was currently tinkering with a small device made up of garbage like old soup cans and chewed up wires. Meanwhile Kanaya was sitting right beside the team's flag while Alexa laid her head on Kanaya's lap as Kanaya pets her icy head.

They've been there for at least an hour, and they haven't seen their team. Actually, they haven't seen anyone else for quite some time now.

"I-It sure I been quiet, huh?" Alexa ask in her shy and soft voice.

Kanaya nods before looking around in the distance. "Yes, it has been a while since the rest of our team left to capture the other team's flag."

Alexa looks to to Kanaya with a worried expression. "Y-you don't think they got eaten, do you!?"

Kanaya was silent for a moment, having the thought of her other teammates, who were also family to her being eaten by wandering savage fossil Pokemon.

However, Kanaya smiled softly before rubbing Alexa's head once again. "Don't worry, our teammates are strong. I'm sure they can handle themselves." She says, reassuring Alexa.

"I… Hope you're right."

"Besides, I don't think Buzzwole and Pheromosa would actually let anybody here die." Kanaya nervously chuckled. 'I hope...'

"It's done!" Luther shouted in glee, holding the now cube-like device.

Kanaya looks over to Luther, tilting her head in interest. "What's done?"

Luther holds out the device to Kanaya and Alexa. "My latest invention! I call it: The Stink Field."

"Oh, my!" Kanaya gasps lightly.

"What does it do?" Alexa asks shyly.

"The Stink Field emits a foul odor around itself, acting as if it were a force field. It works like the move Protect in a way. Nothing can pena-p-penetr-… penetra-… GAH! I can never say that word!"

"Penetrate?" Alexa and Kanaya ask in unison.

"Yeah… Thanks. Anyway, nothing can get in or out of the field of odor."

"Goodness, that just might be of use to us!" Kanaya cheered, hugging Luther. "I'm proud of you, Luther!"

Luther blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Aw, shucks."

"NnnIIIiiiiiiihhhiiiiilllll…." Moaned an eerie and unfamiliar voice.

"… What was that?"

"I don't-"

Interrupting Kanaya, an Ultra Wormhole explodes behind the trio, scaring them shitless. The turn around to see the Wormhole as a weird jellyfish-like creature flies out of it.

"NIHII!" The creature cried.

"EEK!" Alexa cried, cowering behind Kanaya. "W-what is that thing!?"

"I… Think it might be an Ultra Beast, just like Pheromosa and Buzzwole."

"Maybe it's friendly?" Luther said.

Disproving Luther, the Ultra Beast uses a Venoshock attack at the trio.

Without a second thought, Kanaya grabs both Alexa and Luther and teleports a few feet away from the attack.

"D-definitely not friendly!"

The Ultra Beast flies after the Family Alliance, sending out a Power Gem attack.

Not having time to teleport, Kanaya pushes Alexa out of the way of the Power Gem attack. Both of them where able to avoid the attack, but before Alexa to make a run for it she was cornered by the Ultra Beast.

Alexa shakes in fear as the Ultra Beast Towers over her.

"Alexa!" Kanaya called out.

Right before the Nihilego could attack once more, it was suddenly knocked back by a powerful Solar Beam attack.

Stomping into the scene was the strongest member of the Soaring Lunalas: Tya the Meganium.

Tya scowls at the Nihilego before looking back to Alexa. "You okay?"

Alexa blushes faintly, looking up to Tya with stars in her eyes while tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "U-uh-huh. Th-thank you..."

"Hey, Tya!" Shouted Theo the Torracat who ran beside Tya as Atticus followed from behind.

"What this now?" Atticus asks in a serious tone.

"W-we don't know! It just came out of no where and attacked us!" Luther exclaimed.

The Nihilego charged at the team once again.

"Luther! Use your Stink Field!"

"Oh, good call!" Luther says before pressing a red button on it and chucking his Stink Field device towards the Nihilego. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The device lands under the Nihilego, and then a large, thick fog of terrible odor pour from the device, surrounding itself around the Ultra Beast, trapping it in the process.

"Whoa. Think that'll hold it?" Theo asks, impressed by Luther's genius.

"We should. The only way it could escape is if it was a poison or steel-type since both are immune to toxicity, so I think we're-"

Nihilego immediately bursts out from the field and unleashes a powerful barrage of Power Gem attacks. The team struggle but were still barely able to dodge the surprise attack.

Luther uses his tentacle-like arms to shield his eyes from the dirt that flew into the air due to the attack. "Oh my Arceus! It's a poison or steel-type! We're doomed!"

"No worries!" Exclaimed Theo, who leaped toward his opponent. "I'll just have to melt through it's steel-armor!"

"Theo, wait!" Atticus called out. "We haven't confirmed its typing yet!"

Theo ignored his ally as he opens his jaws before his fangs began emitting flames, causing the Flame Sac on his chest to glow brightly. He jumps high into the air above his foe before falling towards them. "FIRE FANG!" He cried out.

Finally, Theo managed to bite down onto one of Nihilego's tentacle with a grin. The Nihilego winces a bit, but didn't take much damage. So it responds by using Power Gem, blasting the Fire Cat Pokemon away, knocking him into a tree.

Theo's right leg twitches in pain. "D-definitely n-not a steel-type." He laughed.

"Honestly, you shouldn't be so rash..." Atticus said nonchalantly.

"S-so I guess that makes this thing a poison-stype..." Luther pointed out.

Meanwhile, Kanaya walks past her teammates and towards the Nihilego. Silently.

Alexis stares at Kanaya. "Kanaya…?"

Kanaya silently extends her hand towards the other worldly being, holding it still with her telekinesis abilities. A crimson-pink aura emits from her body as she scowled towards the enemy.

"You come to our world and dare hurt my family..." She growled, causing the Nihilego to shake in fear. "For that, I'll have to punish you..."

Kanaya uses Psychic to ram the Nihilego into the ground, pulling back up and ramming it into a nearby tree. Repeadetly, Kanaya threw Nihilego into any hard surface nearby until the intruder grew weaker and weaker.

The Nihilego whined and cried before Kanaya tosses it in front of the Ultra Wormhole is came from.

Weakened, the Nihilego shakingly looks up to find the now intimidating Kanaya towering over the poor Ultra Beast. "N-ihiiii..."

"… Leave." Was all Kanaya said.

Without a second thought, the Nihilego fled back to Ultra Space as the wormhole closes.

Tya stares in awe at the overprotective mother. "Holy shit..."

"Kanaya! You did it!" Alexis cheered.

"I-i'm g-glad that's… Over..." Luther sighed in relief.

Tya walks to Kanaya's side, who was breathing somewhat heavily. "Heh, not bad… For an annoying mom."

Kanaya gasps as stars appear in her eyes.

* * *

 **It happened! Tya finally thinks of me as a mother!" Kanaya squeeled in excitement.**

" **But… She called you annoying." Alexis hesitantly pointed out.**

" **Still a mother~" Kanaya sang.**

* * *

Theo, still recovering from his injuries, struggles to stand on his four legs. "So… What exactly just happened?"

"We were attacked by a weird Jellicent-looking alien. What the hell do you mean?" Tya answered bluntly.

"I know that! I'm asking WHY!"

"Well," began Kanaya, "I don't think that creature would just attack us for no reason… Actually," She continued, before and during its attack I sensed that it was scared… It was frightened to even be in our presence."

"Yet you showed know mercy." Tya bluntly commented.

"I was simply doing my motherly duties!"

As the others discussed the situation, Atticus noticed something "familiar" on the ground. He uses he right paw to scoop up a weird but familiar gray slop. "What's this…?"

Theo turns to Atticus with curiosity. "You find something Atticus?"

"Look here," Atticus shows everyone the slop, "does this look familiar to you?"

Tya leans in with her eyes squinted. "… Is that… Buzzwole's cooking?"

"Yes. And before we left to capture our opponent's flag I observed this area. And I've never seen this around here until after we were attack, meaning that this came from the Ultra Beast."

"But what would it be doing with it?" Luther asked.

"I don't think it was the Ultra Beasts itself who is behind this attack." Atticus proceeds to flick away the food, to which Luther cough with his mouth and swallows it. "Tell me... Who on this island, aside from Luther, adored Buzzwole's sorry excuse for cooking."

"Hmm… Besides from Luther, I can only think of Lawrence but- wait! You don't think Lawrence is behind this, do you!?"

"Possibly. Though, I doubt Lawrence would be smart or skilled enough to command an Ultra Beast to attack us." Atticus turns his head towards Kanaya. "As Kanaya stated; the Beast was frightened even before it began fighting."

Kanaya nods. "Yes."

"But why? It couldn't have been Lawrence. He's too dimwitted to be intimidating in the slightest."

Theo tilts his head. "Whoa… So, someone out there's acting like some sorta evil mastermind or something?"

"Possibly."

"That sounds… Awesome! I say bring on more of those monsters! I'm itching for a good fight!"

Tya groans. "Seriously?"

"Aw, c'mon Tya!" Theo grins with full optimism. "You know you wanna fight strong Pokemon! This'll be fun and great for training, to prepare for the challenge that await for us!"

"… Not gonna lie. That doesn't sound too bad. Just try not to suck ass like you did today." Tya grins in a cocky manner.

"Hey, what do you mean!?" Theo retorted.

As they bickered, Atticus looks up to the sky with a seriously concerned look. 'Greyson… I know you're up to something. I'm just not sure what you have to gain from this...'

* * *

 **Welp! I hope you all got a kick out of this first short chapter. Hopefully I can make up to at least five of these Lost Scene Chapters.**

 **Next time (if I haven't given up on this shit) will be a scene from Gamez for Insane Trainerz.**

 **So… See ya.**

 **FUCKIN' REVIEW, DAMMIT!**


End file.
